


Warrior-General, Warrior-Healer

by okapi



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Antiope persuades Epione to spend the full moon with her. Wonder Woman (2017)





	Warrior-General, Warrior-Healer

Every eye followed Antiope as she strode, proud and purposefully, through the room, but she met no gaze and neither did she pause until she reached the arched threshold at the rear of the infirmary.

“How badly does a Warrior-General need to be injured to be seen by the chief Warrior-Healer herself?” she called.

“Four injuries in a moon cycle, General? Are you distracted?”

“On the contrary, Healer, I am quite single-minded.”

Epione stepped back from the work bench. “Carissa did a fine bandaging that wound,” she said, nodding at the woven patch on Antiope’s forearm.

“She did. Permission to enter the herbarium, Healer?”

“Permission denied, General,” said Epione, returning to her mortar and pestle. “I’m busy. Do I burst onto the sparring field in the middle of practice and rudely demand your attention?”

“No, thank Athena. The last time you appeared there, Menalippe took advantage and nearly sawed me in half!”

Epione smirked, but did not look up. “I suppose you here to reproach me for being in arrears regarding my training and testing.”

“By the sons of Ares,” swore Antiope, “that would’ve been a better excuse _and_ would have spared me this nasty gash!”

“I will fulfill my obligations, General, after the full moon.”

“That’s why I’m here. Come spend the full moon with me, Epione.”

“No. I’m busy.”

“But, Epione!” whined Antiope.

“You shan’t be lonely, General. Many Amazons will gladly volunteer keep you company tonight.”

“True,” mused Antiope. “Jealous?”

“Blindly,” said Epione in a flat voice as she filled glass vials with ground powder from the mortar. Then she sealed each vial with a cork.

“Not half as jealous as I am of these plants,” said Antiope. She swung into the room and plucked a green sprig from the many bundles hanging overhead. Then she swung back to the archway, twirling the stem between two fingers and sniffing. She caught sight of the thick tome laid open on the far table and added, “Or that book. Is that a second volume?”

“Yes! I finally catalogued and recorded all that is known of the healing properties of the plants found exclusively the northern shore. Now, I’m focusing on the western half of the island.”

“Are you aiming to rival Cleo’s treatises? In number, of course, for botany shall never eclipse pleasure among Amazons, I fear.”

“Among _some_ Amazons,” snapped Epione.

Antiope brought a hand to her heart as if wounded, then she pointed to a gap in the twelve volumes on a shelf. “Is Menalippe still studying Volume Six?”

“What your sister doesn’t know about pleasing herself isn’t worth knowing,” said Epione wryly. Then she turned to face Antiope.

“But why do you mock me, General? Your legacy will be an army, no, an entire people, of the greatest warriors that the world has ever known. Your bravery and your leadership will ever inspire; your name will never die. I want to live on, too. That, an archive of the healing plants of Themyscira, is my legacy.”

“Forgive me, Epione I understand, I do, but I still want you to come with me tonight,” said Antiope softly. “And if you could see your way to not calling me ‘General,’ that’d be lovely, too.”

“No. The stocks of orange balsam and jambu are exhausted, and both need to be gathered by the light of the full moon. I’ve had to wait three cycles for the orange balsam to grow back after someone—“

Antiope looked away.

“—crushed them in a fit of lunar passion.”

“What is a rock to do?” Antiope protested. “When she’s trapped beneath something far more soft, fragrant, utterly spellbinding than a sunny flower and she’s being urged on from above by a silver moon?”

“And what if little Diana has a toothache? Or falls in the nettle bush—again—because she’s spying on her aunt in sparring practice?”

“I don’t just want to bed you, Epione. I want to talk to you. About Diana.”

Epione frowned. “Is she unwell?”

“No, but Hippolyta is being horribly short-sighted and stubborn about her.” Antiope looked behind her. “Permission to enter the herbarium?”

“Permission granted.”

Antiope eagerly followed behind Epione as she moved to the open book and took up a pen. “Let’s go to the western mountains, Epione. I’ll carry your basket.”

“Oh, no, should the great General of the Amazons bend so low?”

Antiope’s breath tickled the nape of Epione’s neck. “You know just how low I will bend for you.”

Epione dropped the pen and closed her eyes. “As I recall, Volume Two of Cleo’s treatises is dedicated to you, General.”

“I’ll carry the basket, Epione, every step, there and back. Do your work. I’ll help or at least I shan’t crush anything that you don’t beg me to crush. I’ll tend you as tenderly as you tend your herbs and cherish you as you do this book. Why can’t we, together, be a third legacy? A passion, nay—”

“A love?”

“A love to rival that of the moon for her sea.”

Epione shivered, then spoke,

“Antiope.”

“At last,” Antiope said with a smile. “She stirs.”

Epione closed the book and set it on the shelf beside its twin. Then she took Antiope’s hands in hers, drawing them beneath her tunic, one to her left breast, and the fluttering heartbeat within, and the other to the dampness between her legs.

“I stirred the moment I heard your voice.”

Antiope caressed her, and Epione threw her head back and let out a hollow moan.

“The mountain will ring with the sounds of our pleasure, Epione. Rocks will tremble.”

“Oh, let’s go now.”

And with that, Antiope took Epione in her arms and carried her out the herbarium.

And no one, at least not until the pair were finally out of earshot, dared laugh or even smile at the sight of the mightiest Warrior-General of the Amazons hurrying back through the infirmary—with the wisest Warrior-Healer of the Amazons thrown over her shoulder—to collect a flower basket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
